Role Restored
by duvalia
Summary: SLASH. Ghost reminds Roach of their ranks and that the sergeant is under him. Takes place after Chapter One of "Role Reversal".


**A/N: **Originally I wasn't going to write this but because _A Kiss For A Kill_ wanted it, I did. Haha. Hopefully, she (and everyone else!) enjoys it. Roach also became more… _eager_ after reading her fic, "Obedience Contrast Conspiracy". Also, one small change from "Role Reversal" is that Ghost doesn't take Roach to the bed to "play". Beds are overrated anyway.

**WARNING! **This fic contains _graphic _sexual situations between _two men_. Whether or not you're of age to be reading this, you know what content you can handle.

* * *

"Too slow _Sergeant_," Ghost mocked as the handcuffs clicked into place around Gary's wrists. "I played your little game, now it's my turn." He smirked as the younger man glared back at him, biting at his bottom lip. Riley knew the sergeant was dying to ask him how he always managed to escape his restraints, but that meant admitting he didn't know how to do it himself.

"Your game doesn't seem as fun as mine," Gary pouted, though the growing erection pressing against Riley's leg was telling a different story. Riley let the sergeant put his cuffed hands over his head as Gary leaned forward, running his tongue over the edge of Riley's ear. Not wanting to give Gary the false impression of being in charge, Riley slipped a hand between them quickly undoing the button on the sergeant's trousers. A gasp erupted from the younger man as Ghost slipped his hand inside Gary's trousers, bringing the man to full arousal.

"Why so hard, Gary?" he teased. "Thinking dirty thoughts about MacTavish again?" The only response Ghost received were incoherent noises as Gary bucked up against his hand. Riley noticed that while Roach did have urges to dominate, once their roles were again restored the sergeant fell back into the submissive role quite well.

"Fuck. Simon." Gary arched away from the door as Riley bit into the man's neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. Ghost smiled at his subordinate's impatience as Gary hurriedly moved to step out of his trousers and press himself against Riley for more contact.

"We ran out of lube, _Sergeant_." Roach looked wobbly on his legs but he backed away from Ghost lifting his cuffed arms from around the lieutenant's head and dropping to his knees in front of the man.

Ghost watched as the sergeant worked his cock, licking at the head before taking the entire length into his mouth and then doing something amazing with his tongue that Riley couldn't help but moan. Ghost put a hand on Gary's head and pressed his hips forward, effectively gagging the sergeant. It gave a boost to his ego, but he let Gary pull away and the sergeant looked up at him his eyes glazed over in lust, his cuffed hands working furiously between his legs.

"Simon." His name came out as more of a whimper as Gary leaned back, slowly sliding his body up against the door so he was once again standing; though it was only possible with the support of the door.

"What's wrong Sanderson?" Ghost teased as he inched closer. Gary was the only person he knew who could get so aroused from _giving_ a blow job. Not that the lieutenant complained; Roach made an art out of the task. As Riley continued to close the distance between them, the sergeant wrapped his legs around him, so his body was only held up by his upper body pressing against the door and Riley. Ghost smirked. "So eager." He placed his hands on Gary's hips slightly shifting the sergeant's position so Gary's entrance was positioned just above the tip of his cock.

Gary let out a cry as Riley thrust into him, rattling the door he fucked him against. Ghost groaned as Gary's tensed, the action effectively trapping his cock in a vice grip. "Damn it, Ghost. Not so hard."

"What? Can't take it?" Ghost mocked, but he took his time pulling out before penetrating the sergeant again at the same languid pace. He continued with the slow movements well after Gary had already adjusted, which thoroughly frustrated the sergeant who was now more than eager to speed things up.

"Fuck me… John."

At the sound of their superior's name, Ghost slammed into Gary smirking as the sergeant cried out again. Roach knew how to piss Ghost off but at the moment the lieutenant didn't care as each thrust into Gary was a little harder and a little deeper. The smug look on Roach's face had been wiped off and now the only sounds coming from him were the moans of pleasure he unsuccessfully attempted to suppress. The noises Gary was making combined with the knowledge that the whole fucking base could probably hear them going at it, just made Riley thrust into Gary faster.

He shifted his hips once again, hitting Gary's prostate with each thrust. He moved his hand over Roach's leaking erection, jerking him off in time with each move of his hips. As Gary's muscles began to tighten around him, Ghost captured the sergeant's mouth with his own swallowing cries of pleasure as Roach climaxed. Gary's tightness clamped down around him and with one last thrust, Ghost felt his own orgasm hit.

Roach slumped against him, his body now being held up solely by the support Ghost was giving him. Riley let the sergeant down and slowly pulled out as he did, his semen trickling down Gary's leg.

"You got me dirty, _Roach_."

The sergeant looked at him as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to change his mind and he once again dropped to his knees licking at the ejaculate smeared across Riley's front. Ghost felt himself harden with every flick of Gary's tongue over his body and the desire to be buried in that delicious heat once more consumed his mind.

Riley pulled the sergeant to his feet and pushed him towards the table so Gary was bent over it, his backside clearly exposed. Moving quickly before Gary could do anything about the situation, Riley buried his cock inside of the sergeant once more. He brought a hand around wrapping it around Roach's cock, pleased to note that Gary was just as hard as he was.

"Does little Gary like getting fucked like a whore?"

"You call this fucking?" Gary retaliated.

Ghost adjusted his hips and in their new position, Gary's prostate was hit with every thrust and the sergeant lost all pretenses of not enjoying what was being done to him. Having reached his peak several times already, it was only a few more thrusts before Riley released inside of Gary for a second time, his subordinate soon following, a stickiness spreading itself over Riley's hand.

Ghost pulled away and he sat on the edge of the bed while Roach looked content to remain where he was, bent over the table. "If you stay like that, I may just have to fuck you again."

Gary laughed before he turned over and let himself slide to the floor. "You know…"

"Just spit it out."

"… the captain was looking for you."

"Bollocks! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ghost cursed as he began searching the room for his clothes. _How long had it been since John had knocked?_

"Not _my _fault you keep getting on MacTavish's bad side," Gary replied feigning innocence.

While he and Roach currently had a sexually exclusive relationship, there was an unspoken wager of who would be able to bed the Scotsman first. As a result there were numerous and (mostly) harmless, though unexplained mishaps occurring between the two; each occasion designed to destroy the other's reputation in the eyes of the captain.

"Fuck you, Sanderson."

"Oh, I believe you just did." Roach shook his hands, the sound of the cuffs clinking together.

"You got a big fucking mouth, you know that?"

The FNG smirked. "I didn't notice you complaining about it earlier…" Gary licked across his lips for emphasis. The lieutenant was ready to jump Roach's bones for another fuck session, but he restrained himself and continued to scan the floor for his shirt. Riley pulled on a pair of trousers that may have been Gary's then raised an eyebrow at the sight of something on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, a smug look making its way onto his face when he realized what it was.

"I guess you won't be needing these," the lieutenant stated holding up the keys to the handcuffs before pocketing them.

"Fuck you."

Riley did nothing to hide the lust he was feeling and the absence of his usual balaclava let Roach know exactly what he was thinking. Not a bit disappointed at not finding his skull mask before he went in search of the captain, Ghost merely pulled on the hood of his sweater and slipped on his gloves. "I'll be back for your arse later."


End file.
